


i missed you

by brightflames



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cody crying, cody really misses noel, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightflames/pseuds/brightflames
Summary: as soon as they were close enough they hugged each other. they hugged each other without say a word for about 2 minutes.
Kudos: 15





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> this so my first piece so please be nice but good and bad feedback is very much appreciated!

cody got there early waiting as patiently as someone could when there waiting to see there best friend after months of being apart. noel pulled into the parking lot and turned his car off. he took a deep breath, knowing this was gonna be a lot for him.

he pocked at his nails as he walked across the parking lot. wondering what codys reaction would be. he walked through the first door and waited for a moment as he took a deep breath preparing for what was about to come. 

he walked in the second door. and turned around the corner the first thing he saw was cody sitting in a chair on his phone. cody didn't seem to notice right away seeing as the doorway was about 8 feet away from where cody was sitting. 

he quietly knocked on the door frame and cody jolted his head up. everything felt like it froze. cody and noel locked eyes and just kinda sat like that for a couple seconds neither one knowing what to do cody got up and started running towards noel. noel did the same and they met in the middle. as soon as they were close enough they hugged each other. they hugged each other without say a word for about 2 minutes and then noel broke the silence. 

"i really missed you dude." 

"i missed you too." cody spoke out in a shaky voice.

"are you crying?" 

cody sniffles "y-yeah."

"your such a fucking sap."

cody laughs still with tears in his eyes and looks up at noel. noel looks at him and laughs a little then wipes the tears away from his face.

"bro you gotta calm down we still have to film the episode."

"oh yeah i forgot about that."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @lesbiansfortmg!!


End file.
